


【翻译｜Translation】心之荒芜 Heart’s Waste

by AliceandHatter



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Daenerys Targaryen-centric, Drogon lives here lol, Episode: s08e05 The Bells, F/M, Fix-It, Targaryen Restoration, ch1 angst ch2 hea, ch1 bitter ch2 bittersweet ch3 SWEET, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceandHatter/pseuds/AliceandHatter
Summary: 到最后，什么都没剩下，只有恐惧，反复无常的命运。丹妮莉丝没有烧毁君临，而是做了女王该做的，她统治。This is an translated Chinese version of《Heart’s Waste》by virginea
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Kudos: 4





	1. 让恐惧降临吧 Let it be fear

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heart's Waste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373535) by [virginea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/virginea/pseuds/virginea). 



水车之流水，穿过石闸，  
跃入那片污黑的池塘  
那儿，不可理喻、没有季节，  
一只孤寂的天鹅浮动，贞洁如雪，  
戏嘲着欲捕啄白影的阴郁思绪。  
  
夕阳斜射在沼泽上，  
独眼巨人的橙色眼眸，不屑于  
久视这令人懊恼的景象；  
沉思让暗夜骤临，我潜行  
仿若一只乌鸦，于冬夜及至前默思。  
  
去年夏天的芦苇现全成了冰雕，  
这就是你在我眼中的映像；冷霜  
釉光了我受伤的窗棂；如何抚慰  
才能穿透我磐石般的心，让荒地  
再次成林？谁会在这荒处散步？

西尔维娅·普拉斯 《冬景，及乌鸦》

***

I 让恐惧来临吧

到最后，什么都没留下，只剩恐惧，反复无常的命运。

黑水湾天空清澈，鸟儿发出鸣叫飞过红堡，对她心中的苦痛视若无睹，丹妮莉丝望着，听着，她惊恐地意识到她深处此地，和她最渴望，最梦寐以求的事物只有几米之遥，她的目标已经达成了，可她却感觉她什么都没有赢得。

她在拥有一切的同时又一无所有，她的嘴里尝到的只有尘土和灰烬。

她什么都做不了，只能让自己悬挂在这时光之中，等待着她在劫难逃的宿命和悲剧上演并占据她，就像她发出第一次呼吸以来所做的那样。

抉择时刻，世界屏住呼吸，等待着硬币落下。

对于她，无论怎么证明硬币很早以前就落在了正确的一面都不足够。

在所有人的眼中，硬币仍在空中，而她无力改变这种看法。

_也罢，那就让硬币翻转_ ，她想到，抓紧卓耿的脊背，野兽的咆哮和他母亲的怒火相互呼应， _让恐惧来临吧_ 。

此刻，母子的滴血之心相连，永远都无法再得到安宁，他们失去的所爱之人只能在他们的脑海里停驻来以此存留，他们是孤独的。

韦塞里昂

乔拉

雷戈

弥桑黛

成千上万只因对她的信念而度过狭海的多斯拉克人和无垢者。

她对提利昂的信任，以及他对她的，如果它曾存在。

她对琼恩的爱，还有他对她的爱，如果它曾存在。

她的继承权。

她的天命。

到最后，什么都没留下，只剩恐惧。

但什么时候除了恐惧之外还有其他的呢？为什么现在她这么害怕了？这个人是谁？她不再是自己了，丹妮莉丝不再知道自己是谁，只知道别人口中描绘的形象。

“快敲钟！快敲钟！”他们在她下面尖叫着。

“慈悲！”他们乞求着。

曾经怀着爱的地方，如今只剩恐惧，曾经怀着希望的地方，如今只剩荒芜。

_ 但她的人生什么时候又有比这更多的事物呢？ _

最终，除了恐惧什么都没留下，在一开始的时候也是一样，而她忍受着，一遍又一遍。

_如果我回头看，我就迷失了_ 。

丹妮莉丝摇摇头，向后倚靠卓耿岩石般的脊背，这是她唯一知道自己是谁的地方，也是她永远能找到庇护所的地方，直到她生命的尽头。

正当城市颤抖，提利昂和琼恩惊恐地看着她，瑟曦·兰尼斯特流下了失败的泪水，丹妮莉丝骑龙起飞，但不是向南边，荣光尽失却伫立不动的红堡的方向，而是飞向了那个辜负她最多并等待着她的人。

提利昂·兰尼斯特让曾让她觉得她可以在他身上找到生活剥夺了她的拥有兄长的感觉，她相信他同样也是这样想她，作为一个永远不会拒绝他的家庭，一个欣赏他所有缺点和美德的家庭，但就像琼恩一样，她对他来说不够，永远不够。

当她带着自从她来到维斯特洛的失望表情从卓耿的背上爬下来时，丹妮莉丝走向提利昂并取下了别在他背心上的胸针，把它扔到了附近躺着腐烂的尸体的地方。

***

当她只身向前走去，除了在空中徘徊的卓耿沉默的警告之外再也没有其他守护，喧哗转为了寂静。她做好了人们对她进行实质攻击的准备，好让她忘了她心和灵的痛苦，然而他们没有，他们带着恐惧和敬畏的目光注视着她。

虽然琼恩在不久之前穿过了同样的街道，但是历史会记住丹妮莉丝才是第一位在劳勃叛乱几十年后走进君临获得胜利的坦格利安。

一种她只觉得苦涩的胜利。

北境的士兵在看到她接近时让出了一条能让她安全通过的路，这是任何君主必然的待遇，尽管他们对她敌意仍存，他们脸上多了另一种她之前未曾察觉的表情。

敬畏。

这里没有爱，但恐惧给她带来了新的尊重，这就足够了。

必须保持如此，她想到。

直到最近，她过去经常在看到琼恩就会停跳一拍的心褪为了麻木，现在它只是一段难以接近的回忆。这也是为什么她走过他站到灰虫子的面前，做了她本来一开始就该做的事。

“这不会是她想要的。”丹妮说道，扶住他的胳膊抓紧。她确定他不会违抗他，但直接命令他像她一样放弃自己的怒火似乎是不公平的，丹妮莉丝至少应该理解他，承认他的痛苦，这是她欠他的。

在那一刻，灰虫子不是一个士兵，而是一个以最残酷的方式爱过却又失去的男人。

灰虫子点点头，大声命令无垢者准备好护送丹妮前往红堡。

“陛下，”琼恩在她身后喊道，她甚至没有回头，“我们需要确保那里对您来说是安全的。”

丹妮注视着前方的道路，发出嘲笑。

“不用担心，雪诺大人，”她回答，“我已经活着和等待够久了。”

***

_多么美好的 画面_，丹妮想到，看着艾莉亚·史塔克和她在几小时后得知被提利昂释放的詹姆·兰尼斯特爵士打斗着，瑟曦蹲在一旁的角落瑟瑟发抖，意识到最后逃脱的机会已经落空。

琼恩以看她结束瓦里斯的生命时的同样的惊恐眼神看着他的妹妹。

“艾莉亚！”他叫道。

女孩的脸转向她的哥哥，表哥，但她的脸上仍存犹豫和痛苦，好像某种她极为渴望的东西从她身边被偷走了。

“我必须要杀了她！”

这是一种近乎兽性般的仇恨，不久前她和灰虫子在城市墙边时的感受，丹妮能理解女孩。

“她怀了孩子！”詹姆·兰尼斯特宣布着这显而易见的事实，接着吐出了他最后一口气，这个男人失血过多，但那些伤口不像是艾莉亚做的，介于她的剑是干净的并且太细了。

当她看到提利昂被守卫着送过来并拷上枷锁时，她心中的一部分是欣喜的，他跑向他的哥哥，发现他的背叛毫无用处。

_ 是 你自作自受，提利昂。 _

“陛下，求您了，”提利昂哀求道，他的声音哽咽，“放过她的孩子吧，他不应该承受母亲的罪行。”

当她厌恶的抽动她的嘴唇时，她不是因为她对要等待瑟曦的死亡感到沮丧。

“当我的孩子从天上坠落时，瑟曦有这么想吗？当弥桑黛的头首分离时，她还心存怜悯吗？”

“你不是瑟曦。”他反驳道，当他的哥哥詹姆晕倒时，泪水顺着他的脸颊流了下来，他的痛苦使她的内心开始纠结。

“我不是，”丹妮确认道，瑟曦直到最后一刻都有她的家人保护，瑟曦是一个怪物可她仍然被人爱着，“正因为如此，我一直在输，”她补充，转动眼珠，在他们周围走动以认清自己的可悲处境，丹妮叹气，转身面对琼恩和提利昂，两人都抱着自己的兄弟姐妹，“你们两个嘴里说出的每一个词带给我的只有痛苦和损失，”她回头看向那个邪恶的女人，“瑟曦今天不会死，带她走。”

她的视线移开这个景象，转到了她真正想去的地方：王座厅。

“丹——”琼恩唤道，但她只是瞪了他一眼。

“处理好你的妹妹。”

***

虽然他前一个小时经历的一系列感情可能是任何普通人都不会经历的，但那一刻琼恩感受到的是纯粹的羞愧，他不得不拉着他的妹妹以防他攻击一个将死的男人和谋杀一个怀孕的女人而产生的羞愧。

“放开我！”艾莉亚喊道，让自己从他的手中挣脱出来。

他不认识眼前的这个人是谁了，也许艾莉亚曾经是他最信任的人，但此时此刻琼恩觉得自己因为相信他的妹妹们而显得像个白痴。

“你不像我那样了解瑟曦，”她争执道，“但你已经看到了她的作所所为和她带来的痛苦，想象一下这一切都发生在一个小女孩身上！”

是的，他不会否认那个女人就是邪恶的化身，如果情况有所不同，他，他自己就会把她从红堡里拖出来扔到丹妮的脚下。

“她怀了孩子，”琼恩重复着詹姆·兰尼斯特在吐出最后一丝呼吸时哀求的话语。

“罗柏的妻子在被谋杀时也怀了孩子。”

在这段时间里，他一直专注于为丹妮夺取铁王座和结束战争，以至于他没有意识到惩罚兰尼斯特也和他的妹妹们息息相关，她们对丹妮莉丝的敌意让他忘记了其他一切。

“是的，正是因为如此孩子更不应该承受他们父母的罪行。”

“你不懂，”她坚持道，几乎要哭泣。

“我懂的是你们两个，珊莎和你，背叛了我对你们的信任并直接伤害了丹妮莉丝的一片诚心。”

她睁大了眼睛。

“珊莎做了什么？”她问道，但几乎立刻在她的脑海中找到了答案，“她违背了誓言，”她说，挫败地，珊莎的严重罪行把她带出了迷惑。于是，她冷静下来深吸一口气，暗示道，“你不能让你的女王伤害珊莎。”

他几乎想笑，事实上，笑可能是这他一系列混乱情绪之中增添的另一种极端反应，他想到。

“你没听到我说了什么吗？”他带着绝望和怀疑向她喊道。

“我知道，我知道。只是，”艾莉亚从他身边走开，经过他，“别挡我的道。”

***

无垢者挡住了他通往王座厅的路，琼恩明白现在保护丹妮莉丝的安全比什么都要重要，但在他们之间发生的一切之后，被这样约束还是让他感到不自在。他真的以为那天，没有人会知晓丹妮莉丝的仁慈。

而他错的是多么地离谱。

“让他通过。”她单调的声音命令道。

他以为他会发现她坐在王座上，然而，她只是坐在通向它的台阶上，姿态是如此的人性，如此的挫败，以至于看到此景的人们不会觉得这会是那个夺回她， _他们_ 家族的遗产的丹妮莉丝·坦格利安。

当她抬起她的脸，他看到的是泪水和不再对他表达任何情愫的冰冷双眼，它们曾向他诉说着一切，他艰难地咽下，琼恩从未感到如此的无助。

“我的哥哥韦赛里斯曾经告诉我这是一个奇迹，但我看到的只是一把丑陋的椅子，”她开口道，“我不得不承认，至少在他的忍耐力允许的情况下，他试图保护我不受这一现实的伤害，现在我不禁在想他是不是比我更享受这么做。”

韦赛里斯是个人渣，他知道。

“你值得它。”他试图安慰道，不是因为她的绝望状态而是因为没有什么比这更加真实。

丹妮不堪地笑了。

“但它不是我的，对么？”

关于是什么把他们拆散的记忆就像今天早些时间卓耿在君临的影子一般盘旋着。有时候他会忘记这件事，虽然他对此并不感到快乐，但至少他已经麻木了，他还能做些什么呢？

“我不想要——”当他正要重复时，丹妮莉丝已经为他省去了那点儿不再重要的可怜解释。

“那么，你想要什么？”

一阵沉默。

“什么？”

“你想要什么？这些天你只在需要什么的时候才来找我。”

“丹妮—”他乞求着，但她站起身来并举起手警告他，她不愿再容忍他了。

“让我猜猜，我已经有了些思想准备。你想让我原谅提利昂，珊莎和艾莉亚，最后一位还什么都没做，但只要我伤害了珊莎她就会采取行动。”

是的，某种意义上这正是他要做的事，如果不是他谁还会来做呢？总是在冲突之中充当着中间人。

然而，还有更多。几个星期之前，每一次他试图寻找他们在过去交流的那种熟悉感时，她总是给他们披上不信任和冲突的外衣。

琼恩累了，累极了。

“好极了，琼恩。”她没有等他的回答。

“我不知道我还能做什么，我尽了全力去让他们明白我不会背叛你，我选择了你做我的女王，”这并不足够，他做的一切对她们任何一个人来说都不足够，“我会娶你，我们可以结合我们的继承权然后——”

这是他犯的最后一个错误。

丹妮转身背对他，蹬上通往铁王座的台阶，最后转身坐下，没有看他的眼睛，他意识到已经太迟了，没有什么再可以拯救他们，因为当他应该那么做的时候，他让他们拥有的一切美好都死去了。

“你没有回答我的问题，雪诺大人，”她用像问侍者的语气问他，“你，想，要，什，么。”她强调着每一个字。

在他们受伤的自尊心之争中，琼恩没有退缩，他走进一些抬起头，看了最后一眼，想寻找除了怨恨和愁恐之外还有其他什么留下。

“我想要和平，”他回答道，最终，“我不想再要选择阵营。”想到每个人都可以站在同一战线的感觉是那么的好，他记得，“我们都犯了错，提利昂信任你，我也信任你——”

丹妮莉丝发出哼笑。

“信任？你信任过任何事么？”她反驳道，这伤害了他，她切切地继续说道，“我救了你的命好几次，我为了长夜之战牺牲了一切，然而，这对你来说仍然不够，对他，对珊莎仍然不够。”她停顿了一下，双臂贴紧王座的扶手，“还有瓦里斯，他已经提醒了其他王国你的继承权和身世。”

琼恩叹了口气。

“你几乎要为他哭泣，那个想让你背叛我的人，而你却想让我相信有你在我身边就足够了。”她沮丧地摇摇头，“提利昂曾经说我天真，因为我相信自己可以仅因为想改变世界而改变世界，但你已经超过了我，琼恩。”

“丹妮，我想在陪在你身边。”他真诚地告诉她。至少，他心中的一部分不愿对她放手。

“这不是你想要的。”她肯定的说。

“这是我想要的。”

又是一阵沉默。

“我不相信你，”她说了他最害怕事物，“我不信任你，”她重申，“你和你的家人是威胁，任何站在我位置的人都会处决你们整个族群，并且这会是正确的事。”

他知道，他知道她一次又一次赋予他和谐的特权，甚至到了损害她自己安全的地步。诸神在上，她付出了那么多获得的却那么少，他的身心都能看出和感受到她并不快乐，她再也不会快乐，也许这就是为什么虽然她在伤害他，他也在伤害她，他仍然对她感到敬佩，关心和爱。

“我爱你，丹妮。”当他再没有什么可以说时他说道，这和他第一次在龙石岛承认时一样太迟了。

“你怕我，”丹妮指出，这让他有些惊讶，“我告诉过你我已经选择了恐惧。”

_那就如此吧_ ，他想， _让恐惧降临结束 这一切吧。_

“你在想我会那么做，我会伤害你。”她对他低声说，以那种她责备别人的过错时特有的方式扭动她的嘴唇，“看到我对你来说有多不够了么？看到无论我向你们展现多少仁慈，你们看到的只有恐惧了么？”

丹妮再次站起，把王座留在了后方，急切地走向琼恩。

“如果这就是我的命运，那就让恐惧降临吧，”她说道，残酷地，知道每一个字都在他的心上插了一把匕首。

她转过身准备离开，在她宣布她的解决方法并以防他反驳她向他下达的最后的命令之前。

“你会再次穿上黑衣，如果你想要和野人自由地生活，没人会阻止你，在那里你会找到和平，你也不用在我和你的妹妹们之间做出选择。”当她准备就要把他丢在那里时，她等了等，好像要说些什么，又阻止了自己那么做，“我向你保证，珊莎，艾莉亚和布兰都会活下来，这就是我能给你的，你已经夺走了一切，我不能再给你更多了。”

***

_她上一次像现在这般孤独是什么时候？_ 丹妮一次又一次地想到，她强迫自己去吃东西，但但凡她的嘴碰到的东西都再尝不出任何味道。

她选择了一个处于被遗忘了很久，侧翼昏暗的房间，那里的黑暗可以吞没她脑海里她的孩子和她的朋友的画面，他们所有人都变成了鬼魂。这真是令人难以置信，她还能存活着在孤独的拥抱中再次哭泣，她的人生不断地在她身边变得支离破碎。

_ 当韦赛里斯打我的时候，我独自哭泣，当卓戈卡奥 强奸 我的时候，我独自哭泣，我已经独自哭泣了好几次了，我还要学会更多次。 _

敲门声把她从凄惨中拉出来，她知道只能是他，没有其他人会出现在她的门前了，字面意义上的，前几天晚上，它可能还意味着什么，现在它没有任何意义了。

灰虫子暗示过她她应该开始更加小心，他已经开始提防琼恩了，她理解并几乎同样享有这种感受，她会傻到去相信他根本不敢么？她是韦塞里斯经常说的那个愚蠢，弱小的女孩么？也许她是吧。

“我睡不着，”这是琼恩在迈进房间时所用的借口，他过去总是小心并怀着尊敬，但现在连她都能感觉到他溢出的尴尬。

“在这里不会有所改变，”她警告他，不是因为他好像暗示了其他什么而是因为这是真的，她无法提供给他他想要的那种内心的平静。

两个人分别站在房间的两侧，等待着他们之间的空间停止变得这般真实，如果她有更多的勇气，她会承认仅仅是他存在此地都伤害着她。

“那不是恐惧，”琼恩打破了沉默，“是的，我害怕了，但不是对你，而是害怕我会做什么错事，”他接近她，但丹妮后退一步，避开了他的目光，她对他的需要是如此地令人惊奇以至于她意识到需要他是一个错误。

注意到这一点，他也后退了一步，“我没有意识到这样做其实是在伤害你。”

丹妮保持不动，双臂交叉在胸前，试图在他面前保护自己。

“我爱你，”他继续道，徒劳地，等待着他说些什么，“我害怕那会蒙蔽我的双眼。珊莎，山姆，艾莉亚，瓦里斯和提利昂的所作所为，他们都在告诉我不要相信你，而我最后却反而让我对他们的爱和信任蒙蔽了我，这就是我的错误。”

他的话语使丹妮退缩的更远，她开始觉得他从一开始就没有爱过她，这就是她想告诉他的，但是她更害怕把这句话变成现实而不是自己去承认它。

“但你不在乎。”

“什么？”

就是在这时，她开始去看他的脸。

“你有甚至问过我的感受吗？”

丹妮突然爆发出一阵短促而讽刺的笑声。

“你甚至都不愿意和我说话！”

“我怎么能？我所爱的女人同样是我父亲的妹妹，我敬仰并称呼为父亲的那个人实际上是我的舅舅，而他把我送到守夜人那里去确保杀害我父亲的真正凶手登上王座，他一点都不在乎，”他喊道，烦躁地，“你有没有停下来想过这些事情？”

她有，但当她看到他爱的人一起庆祝，毫无感激地把她忘记时，她的内心只有怨恨。不是因为他不再爱她了，而是因为他不敢立刻把它说出来好让他们各自走上不同的路，这使得丹妮不得不成为给他们俩解决问题的那个人。

“琼恩，我看着我的孩子们死去，我的人民为了你们这些忘恩负义之人冒着生命危险，陪伴我一起多年的男人在我的怀里咽气，我最好的朋友在我面前掉了脑袋，闭上你该死的嘴！”她从来没有在他面前这样咒骂过，更不用说是对他了，这也是为什么他被吓呆了。

丹妮深吸了一口气，继续说道，“我知道你的痛苦很深，我知道我犯了一个错误，没有先问你的感受，但你有一个家庭，你有生活在一座该死的城堡，你有食物和安全，而我有的只有恐惧，痛苦和虐待，所有这一切都是因为雷加爱你的母亲并选择了她而不是我们所有人。”她正在把这场谈话变成一场竞争，但她控制不了自己。在那之前，她一直不敢承认某件他们俩都已经知道的事情，他已经做出了选择。

她最后一句关于他父母的话浸出了杯子，他注意到了她的言外之意。

“所以你就是这么看我的？你把我想的这般卑劣？”

他听起来心烦意乱，甚至比之前要更加强烈。

“是的，”没有必要否认这一点，“就如你把我想的同样卑劣。”

琼恩点点头，以一种某个人因沮丧而让另一个人赢得争论的方式。

“如果我们结婚——”

用她仅剩的一点耐心，丹妮缩短了他们之间的距离，看着他那双疲惫的眼睛。从那里，尽管光线昏暗，丹妮可以看出整个过程对他来说是多么的心力憔悴。

“如果我们结婚，你永远都不会在这里找到安宁与和平，”她用一种更温和的语气告诉他，把好斗的那种留在后方，她吞咽下肚，“如果我们结婚，我只会知道你是以荣誉和责任之名而选择留下来，我已经够自取其辱了。”

接着丹妮屈服于她的冲动，直到他们只有几寸的距离。

“当你发现真相时，你就停止想要我了，但你没有停止去做琼恩·雪诺，临冬城的私生子，这并不是说你不想要铁王座，而是你不想要 _这个_ ，你不想待在这儿。”

转眼之间，丹妮已经走到了门前，给他让出离开的空间，他把这件事扔给了她去处理，而她已经尽力而为，她知道她现在很痛苦，明天还会更痛苦，但学会去接受痛苦的事实总比生活在谎言中要好。

在迈进走廊离开她的生活前，他站在她的面前问道，“如果你必须在铁王座和我之间做出选择，你会怎么选？”

她再一次苦笑。

“去问珊莎吧。”

***

她走过几周前发现瑟曦和詹姆·兰尼斯特的那个内院，停下来看着绘制的维斯特洛地图。

_瑟曦就是 这样打发时间的吗？_她想道， _看着地图， 把自己锁在这四面墙内以免承受她的行为带来的后果？_现在她明白为什么一个人可以如此苦涩和邪恶。

手里拿着她的信件，胳膊下夹着从瑟曦先前的首相的工作室收集的几卷账单轴，丹妮走向小议会的会议室，那里有一张只是提醒了她生命中所有缺席之人的过于大的桌子等待着她。

事实证明尽管瑟曦没有为人们的利益而动一根指头，但她确实把王国的事务交给了一个勤奋的人，科本，这是他的名字，但他在克里冈兄弟的战斗中被遗弃而死，一个忠诚的人，他为瑟曦服务到生命的最后一刻。

丹妮莉丝发现她渴望这种忠诚。

然而，她必须自己解决，如果她对自己都没有信心，她又怎么能指望别人这样做呢？

她什么都没有，除了她的力量和她自己。

_这就够了_ ，她想到， _我自己就足够了_ 。


	2. 温柔之心 A Gentle Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter’s took such a long time. A lot of things happens, I had had to take the Enter Exam for college(kind of like SAT in US but more intense) in my country and prepared my application for art school so this took a while to finish. But now I have completed all that stuff so I have lots of time so back to my favorite couple Jonerys and back to translate one of my favorite fic. The translation of chapter 3 will come out in next one or two weeks.
> 
> 抱歉这章拖了这么久，因为之前在高考，不过现在杂七杂八的事都忙完了可以专心翻译我最喜欢的囧丹文之一啦，第三章的翻译会在这两周内出。

如果我知道心会慢慢地凋零破碎，化为无法辨认的悲惨情节，

如果我知道心会泄密，唾液垂涎，以庸俗显眼的速度，坠入陌生人们盛装打扮的厅堂，

如果我知道寂寞可以抑制呼吸，松动关节，迫使舌头抵住味蕾，

如果我知道孤独可以像一个不详、美丽的疤痕，缠上自己的身体，

如果我知道，我就会爱你，你傲慢无礼的美丽，你极其滑稽的脸庞，你甜蜜的智慧。

但远远地，

我会把你保留，完整而圣洁，

给予那些想要更多，在乎更少的人。

玛雅·安吉洛 《先见之明》

II 温柔之心

他被两个他几乎记不住是否在长夜之战中见过的守夜人兄弟护送乘船到了白港，然而，当他决定最后拜访一回史塔克家族的祖先家园时，他们都没有质疑他。

当然，正如丹妮莉丝所预料的那样，瓦里斯大人确保了维斯特洛的每一个大家族都知道了他们的秘密，直到最近，这个秘密比起说是被埋葬，现在更不如说是死亡，在他的士兵们听到这个消息之前，琼恩就告诉了戴佛斯爵士自己已经和丹妮达成了一致，毫不犹豫地离开了。

他内心的一部分等待着她阻止他，给他一个理由让他留下来，可她没有。她为什么要有呢？他们之间发生的一切都是如此的突然，以至于当它结束时，他们两个除了痛苦之外无法再从彼此身上认出其他事物，诸神知道她完全有权利让他离开。

_这是正确的事_ ，他说服着恳求着自己去理解，他永远无法成为她身边需要的人，他渴望一些安宁，而在南方他永远不会获得那种安宁，因为他会时常代表着对她统治的威胁。

战争使他们走到一起，现在战争结束了，他们也结束了。

_ 没关系的，你做了你该做的，你兑现了你的诺言，现在你该休息了。 _

他在脑子里一遍又一遍地重复着，好像这样就可以让痛苦减轻一点。

哦，但是不处理最后一件事，他是无法休息的。

城堡戒备森严。为什么？他问自己，已经不再有任何形式的威胁了，既不来自南方也不来自北方，珊莎在为自己创造一个满是敌意的想象环境方面真是不知疲倦。在那之前，琼恩一直小心地容忍着她错误的疑虑，直到她利用他的忠诚和爱把他们当成弱点，他对她的位置和处境表达的只有尊重，而她却竭尽所能地轻视他和破坏他试图维持的和平，他已经受够了，当她告诉提利昂一个并不属于她的真相时，他对她任何作为他妹妹的尊重和感情都死去了，对于琼恩来说，珊莎现在只不过是凯特琳夫人的孩子。

他在院子里和布兰的不详目光对视，琼恩试图向他微笑，却觉得很勉强，他从未感到自己在临冬城的出现是那么地陌生。

“珊莎在哪儿？”

琼恩在大厅里找到了她，坐在他和丹妮莉丝几个星期前坐过的地方，这让他感到惊奇，仅仅一个位置就能定义一个人。

“我听说了消息，”她说道，没有盯着他，她听起来闷闷不乐，好像她原本在等待的是另外一种消息，“海塔尔大人召集了会议来通知这件事，”她的脸转过来对上他的，“我们有了一位新女王。”

“在我向她屈膝效忠的那一刻，我们就已经有了新的女王，”他低吼道，压抑着内心的怒火，阻止自己说出许多他在之后肯定会后悔的话，“我们已经有了一位新女王，在她宣誓率她的军队加入我们，把自己置于危险之中的时候，这也是为什么你可以坐在一座城堡里什么都不做，可以为了自己的利益操纵他人，不关心别人的死活。”

她站起来，眼睛冰冷而毫无感情。

“你有一切权利去恨我，但你看到了，你感受到了，她反复无常，她所到之处只留下一片混乱，你觉得等到有什么事情惹恼她到一定地步使她把全部的火力都施加到我们身上，到你身上之前还有多久？”

“珊莎，闭上你的嘴！”琼恩大叫到，惊动了几个守卫和从未离开珊莎身旁的布蕾妮爵士，“你到底成了什么样的人？我以前怎么就没看出来？你打算牺牲你的荣誉，让我在她面前显得像个傻瓜是为了什么？为了一个仅仅基于你自己的贪婪的假设？”

“这不是贪婪！”最后这一句话足够冒犯了她使她开始展现出一些人性，“这是我们的家，是我们的父亲和罗柏的牺牲换来的！”

“父亲为了劳勃而战！他把这个秘密带进了坟墓，让我加入守夜人，这样我就永远不会对他的统治构成威胁，当时机到来时，他打算支持史坦尼斯称王。而罗柏呢？支持他称王的那群人同样也是背叛他的人，同样也是在我们最需要的时候背弃我们的人！”愤怒快把他逼疯了，他的手因为攥紧了拳头而疼痛，“你觉得在你做了这些事后他们俩个会怎么说你？父亲过去常说我们会在战场上找到我们的朋友，而珊莎，你猜怎么着？当我们夺回临冬城的时候，你不在那里，一直等到对你来说方便的时候才出现，在长夜之战时，你一直躲在墓窖里，而丹妮则冒着她的人民，他的孩子和她自己的生命危险在保护临冬城！”

在他们周围的人不安地站着，来回地看向他们两个寻找答案，目睹家庭成员之间的争吵是非常地让人不适的，但对琼恩来说，那一刻他意识到他不再那样看待珊莎了。

他特么的恨她。

他选择了忠于他们，分享了那个可以消除对他们父母婚姻的玷污的秘密，作为回报，她毁掉了他和丹妮莉丝的关系。

_ “我不相信你。” _

_ “我不信任你 。 ” _

说完她就把他送走了，甚至不在乎他和她说了什么，他的话对她来说毫无意义，因为他选择了把珊莎加到考虑之中，把这一点放在了她的警告之前。

“琼恩”她使劲地咽了口唾沫，把手放在桌子上，“对不起，我希望某天我能得到你的原谅，但是你爱上她了，你看不清除此之外的其他事物，”她重新站直，双手交叉在后背，“她甚至没有考虑到你和你的位置，她有提议联姻么？没有！现在其他领主知道了你是谁，她就避开了你，把你送到了长城。”

“那天我告诉你真相时你有好好听进去我说的任何一个字么？ _我不想要王位！_ 我为她而战助她夺回王座是因为我相信她，我没有你想的那么蠢，我认为她是一个有能力的统治者和我的个人感受无关，她特么的值得它，而你却对我隐瞒信息，让我在没有足够人马的情况下和拉姆斯对战，丹妮冒着她孩子的生命危险来救我，因此失去了其中之一，然后，她并没有责怪我，而是选择率她的军队加入长夜之战，没有要求任何回报，而当她有一切权利像对付瓦里斯一样对付你或者她身边的其他叛徒时，你知道她做了什么吗？她坐在铁王座旁的台阶上哭了。所以是的，把我送到长城是正确的决定，我给她带来的只有痛苦，而现在，你会履行你的职责向你的合法女王屈膝效忠——”

“我不会向她屈膝效忠的——”她轻蔑地打断他，但他已经提高了嗓门，以明确自己的立场。

“你会的！因为如果你不这么做，我会确保北境的每一个人都知道奈德·史塔克的女儿违背了在心树前许下的神圣誓言，你知道背誓者的下场珊莎。”

寂静袭来，直到她的嘴唇开始抖动。

“琼恩，”她小声说道，“琼恩，你不能这么做，我们是你的家人。”  
  
“我们？”他哼笑道，“我们，谁？你是谁？布兰是谁？艾莉亚是谁？你们所有人对我来说都成了陌生人，我对你们只有关心和爱，可现在我回到了我开始的地方，北上前往长城，因为像我这样的私生子没有其他路可走。”

珊莎退回去，惊呆了。

“你才是合法继承人。”她试图提醒他，事实上，现在想起自己是谁才是折磨他的真正原因。

“不，”他否认道，“我除了是你愚蠢的小游戏的工具之外什么都不是，我受够了，我祝你胜任新职位好运，作为临冬城夫人和北境守护，因为在这里你除了悲惨什么也找不到。”

当他离开大厅时，他下定决心再也不回来了。

***

冰雪融化，大地回暖，丹妮莉丝注意到冬天消失的速度和它到来的速度一样快，在空中留下它的痕迹，太过强劲以至于她无法前进，但她还是这么做了，她必须这么做，她肩负着要给那些生活被战争的混乱所颠覆的人们带来更好机会的重任，她比以往任何时候都更需要从她过去生活的灰烬中重生。

王国的事务占据了她大部分的时间。

她仍然在了解首都，去估算饥荒造成的破坏，在城墙之外，她为七大王国带来了相对的和平。

正如她所料，瓦里斯尽可能地全面确保了琼恩身世的揭露，后者离开后，戴佛斯爵士留下来协助她，指挥北境军队驱逐和处理剩下的兰尼斯特，丹妮莉丝不得不承认他们的忠诚和服从，接着真相传到了君临，他们还是一直保持着秩序，直到和所有大家族成员的会议召开，会议决定，非常和谐的，琼恩的继承权不会威胁到她的，介于他自己已经对她宣誓效忠，还有，很显然的，多恩拒绝承认他作为雷加的儿子的合法性。

和她所害怕的正好相反，大家的共识表明丹妮莉丝是最佳人选，她的继承权和血统不可否认，她在厄索斯的影响必不可少，卓耿的力量毋庸置疑，甚至珊莎·史塔克也不情愿且含糊地为她说话，承认了在其他王国无视北境的求援时，丹妮莉丝和她的军队对于胜利的取得至关重要。

丹妮莉丝能感受到她说的每一句话里的受伤的骄傲和苦涩，这和她在临冬城遇到的那个傲慢、冷酷的女人截然不同，她即不知道也不了解她改变北境独立的想法的动机，但无论发生了什么，她对于不用去想一个可能会伤害到琼恩的平静来让她保持一致的方法十分感激。

没有人弯下膝盖，但他们都站起来齐声宣布。

“坦格利安家族的丹妮莉丝女王风暴降生一世万岁，安达尔人和先民的女王，全境守护者万岁。”

这些声音对她来说都没有意义，丹妮莉丝意识到她再也不会听到弥桑黛的甜美声音背诵那些对她来说最重要的头衔了。

龙之母，大草原的卡丽熙或是镣铐的打破者。

没有了乔拉，没有了弥桑黛，没有了她那些忠诚勇敢的追随者，那些头衔也没有了，她不再是其中任何一者，没有了琼恩，也没有人再会叫她丹妮了。

所以，她成为了女王，代价是牺牲自己原先拥有的一切。

***

在黑城堡，托蒙德和他的人民，极少数幸存的自由民，计划前往到北方并重新安顿在他们先前所剩的领地家园。

“你应该跟俺们一起走，”托蒙德鼓励他道，“你身上流着真正的北方的血，现在可以安全探索那帮混蛋留给俺们的烂摊子了。”

琼恩笑了，考虑了他的提议好几天，直到最后，他决定他越往北走，丹妮莉丝的统治就会越安全。

如果他说他根本没有想她，那他就是在撒谎，琼恩时常在想她。

至少她是安全的，他告诉自己，但她现在只能依靠自身，她身边的每一个人不是死了就是背叛了她，他不禁在想她现在该怎么办。

琼恩从临冬城收到了消息，得知丹妮莉丝被七大王国的大领主们承认为女王，现在正身处红堡，一如既往地统治国家。

珊莎服从了他的命令，这让他松了一口气，丹妮命她为北境守护，她们之间的敌意被一并概过。他已经尽力在她们之间达成和平，丹妮也依此配合着，所以现在一切取决于珊莎，他衷心希望临冬城和北境一切顺利。

他准备要离开长城的那天，琼恩最后一次在黑城堡游逛，不知为什么，他逛到了伊蒙学士之前的房间，此处满是尘土，但就像时间静止一般原封未动，他曾经有多少次来这里寻求建议？他是他的高祖叔父，琼恩可以为了见他最后一面做任何事。

好像诸神会聆听他一样，琼恩感觉自己无法离开房间，他四处走动，寻找一些他可以带到真正北方的东西，也许是一个小的象征性的物品，以此纪念他不知道自己曾拥有的家庭。

在那些古老的书架上，他发现了书、典籍和卷轴，他们都太重太长了，他需要花很多时间才能读完，这时，一段记忆浮现出他的脑海。

_ “我认识你们家族的其中一员，”他深夜在那条船上告诉她，丹妮转过身来看着他，“一个坦格利安。” _

_ 她看上去惊奇而困惑，她的眉头紧锁。 _

_ “伊蒙学士。”他解释道。 _

_ 他告诉她关于他的一切，他的年老和适应力，还有他，像她一样，和一个莫尔蒙是亲密好友，后者经常去寻求他的建议，就像琼恩之后同样做的那般， 最重要的是，他告诉她，是他的投票使他成为了守夜人的总司令。 _

_ “他在你身上看到了每个认识你的人最终会看到的东西，”她微笑着说道，“你是一个了不起的领袖。” _

_ 幸运的是当他脸红的时候，她又把她的脸埋在了他的脖颈上。 _

_ “他知道我吗？”她问道，她的声音温柔而甜美，像个小女孩。 _

_ 琼恩既不能确定也不能否认，狭海对岸的消息太过零散，以至于它们听起来更像是故事。 _

_ 那天晚上他听到她在睡梦中哭泣，而就像其他所有 她需要他的时刻一样，琼恩无法给她安慰，那时他就好像在脑中找不到合适的词语，而通常，当事情已经过去之后他才会想到，再后来，发生的一系列事又让他变得满是怀疑。 _

一个愚蠢的懦夫，他在心里咒骂着自己，回到了现实。

他揉了揉额头让自己向床上倒去，他刚躺下，他就听到床因为他的重量发出了一声吱呀，琼恩起身查看他这个突然的动作是不是把床压坏了，但他接着意识到这不是吱呀声，而是撞击声，床的内壁碰到了底下的什么东西。他弯下腰，找到了一个箱子，相当沉重的木箱子，藏在这张床的下面，他不知道他是该把它放在那里还是打开它，但他的好奇心胜过了他的礼貌。

他扫开带着族徽的盖子上的灰尘，三头龙，他意识到这一定是他从家那边带过来的，很多年前当他第一次来到长城加入守夜人的时候，它的上面有一把锁，如果他想看里边的东西他就必须要打破它，这是他甚至都不应该考虑的，但他还是做了，他拿出长爪打开了它。

坐到地上，琼恩查看箱子内部，发现了许多羊皮纸，上面大多都写着早已干燥的文字。

信件。

卷轴。

拆开的章印。

他知道伊蒙学士在他晚年的时候是看不见的，所以它们一定是过去的信件或者别人替他写的。

_ 山姆，山姆是他的事务官， 他知道这件事吗？ _

他决定进一步满足自己的好奇心，挖掘地更深一点，他的内心产生了想找到丹妮或者把这个交给她的欲望。

当他在任一处读到“雷加”的时候，他的心都会停跳一拍，但也没有停得太久以至于他读不完这些信件的全部内容，是另一个名字引起了他的注意。

_ “丹妮莉丝” _

他拿出那张纸读了起来，清楚他不应该读，在他读完之后他脑中的唯一想法是一个问句。

_ “ 他知道我吗？ ” _

***

“你会杀了我姐姐吗？”

丹妮莉丝知道艾莉亚·史塔克仍在红堡附近徘徊，即使她们从未碰面，丹妮莉丝相信是她和琼恩之间的关系才阻止了这个年轻的女孩对她采取任何威胁性的行动。

“如果我那么做的话，我会是个非常不明智的女人。”丹妮回答道，一边弯着腰，把泥土撒到正确的位置，那是下午晚些时候，女孩在花园里找到了她，丹妮已经学会了通过沉浸在园艺的乐趣中来避免笼罩在她心头的阴影，虽然现在不是播种的季节，她还是在这里种下了些柠檬树的种子，再多的柠檬树也不会使红堡变成那座有着红门的大房子，但至少这能让她的思绪不再回到那些使她脆弱的荒凉之地。

龙不种树，她知道，因为龙是神奇，智慧的生物，不会被迫去做它们不愿意做的事，而她选择去为王国服务，因为她不能让情感支配她的决定，她承担不起。

“你放逐了琼恩，为什么？他爱你并为你而战。”她问道，使得丹妮起身转过来看着艾莉亚的脸。

“你比我更了解你的哥哥，史塔克小姐。你觉得他在哪里会最快乐？在这里，忍受着人们的软磨硬泡来说服他去背叛我？还是在那里，他最爱的地方，和他最爱的人们？”

艾莉亚皱起眉头，坚持道：“但是他爱你。”

丹妮莉丝挥了挥手让一位侍从给种子浇水。在这些寒冷又下雪的日子里，她不得不穿着厚重的衣服，这使得她行动有些不便，她应该戴手套的，可她已经厌倦了它们。

“你姐姐和我，我们只会让他受苦，”她辩解道，不愿意深究她和琼恩的关系。

“我还是觉得和在那里没有他的家人的陪伴比起来，他值得更好。他没有犯任何罪。”

丹妮坐在花坛矮墙的边缘，等着艾莉亚加入她，但女孩只是站在她面前，双臂交叉放在身后，这个姿势让她想起了珊莎本人，丹妮莉丝认为这是她们隐藏自己动机的一种方式。

而这不是她的作风，她喜欢把双手放在自己身前。

“他离临冬城并不远，”丹妮说，“自由民是他的人民，他可以在那里建立自己的家庭。”

虽然这个想法使她心痛，但她心中有一部分一直清楚，她最大的的愿望就是复兴她的家族，而某一天，也许，她需要飞到长城去寻找她的继承人，谁知道呢。

艾莉亚恼怒地哼了一声。

“你为什么不让我杀了瑟曦？”她转移了话题，“她杀了你的龙和朋友，你就忍心让他们那样白白死掉而放她不受惩罚？”

提起雷哥和弥桑黛让她柔软的心碎成了万千碎片，即使她尽可能地去避开那些鬼魂，但丹妮总是会输，总是会再次看见他们。

她没有哭，而是起身向前走去，她确信艾莉亚会紧随其后。

在长时间的沉默后，丹妮开口道：“当劳勃·拜拉席恩下令要杀死我时，我还在我母亲的子宫里。而当我自己的子宫里怀有孩子时，他又这么做了，我的孩子在这之后死了，因为一个女巫在他还在我体内时就杀了他，”她转过身，发现艾莉亚的眼神变得柔和了起来，“那是我无法下手去做的事，”她确定道，踢散了她前面的一堆堆得像小山一样的雪堆，“但是瑟曦会死。”

艾莉亚点点头。

“让我来当处决她的那个人吧，”她请求道，但是丹妮莉丝已经把实现这个愿望的机会许诺给了另一个人。

·“她杀了你的父亲？”她回避了她的请求。

“她是我名单上的最后一个人。”

“你的名单？”

年轻的史塔克的脸阴沉了下来，似乎是想起了某段险恶而不快的回忆。

“当我还是个小孩的时候，我逃离出来，迷失着，在雨中哭着睡在冰冷的地板上，我只能不断地重复念着他们的名字直到我所有的想法都是去完成我的名单，只有这样我才能坚持下去。”她笑了，盯着前方的一个点，“我做到了，我杀了他们中的大多数。”

丹妮把这个问题放到一边，因为它似乎是一个敏感的话题。如果她们对彼此都更信任，她会告诉她复仇并不能带回她被夺走的事物。然而，她凭什么去评判艾莉亚·史塔克？而艾莉亚又凭什么去评判丹妮莉丝？她们都破碎了，注定找不到她们想寻找的东西。

“你睡在街上？”丹妮问。

“许多街上，”艾莉亚纠正道，“在不同的地方。”

“你最喜欢哪一种？”

“什么？”

“我以前喜欢泥土做的街道，因为它们比鹅卵石要软，但是这种道路黏乎乎的，我的身体就会觉得。。。。。。”

“痒。”她替她说完了这句话，脸上露出了一丝微笑，“你有试过把稻草放在上面，想象一下自己在一间谷仓里吗？”

丹妮发出小小的笑声，表示确定，韦赛里斯过去常常那样做。

“你睡在布拉佛斯的街上，对吧？我也睡过一段时间。”

这不应该是好笑的，但对她们来说却是的。伤痕已经留下，所以现在只剩下了回忆。

那天晚上，她们一起吃了晚饭，丹妮莉丝决定和她谈论一些更严肃的事情。

“为什么珊莎想要成为北境女王？”她以这个问题开头。

艾莉亚停止了咀嚼，严肃使她的脸阴沉了下来，好像在警告丹妮莉丝，如果她尝试去做些什么，她们之间仍旧脆弱的刚刚达成的一致就会就此终止。

“我的哥哥罗柏为独立而战，她希望以通过达成他的愿望的方式来纪念他。”

“琼恩告诉我罗柏是因为你们的父亲遭受的杀害才选择和王室对抗，他从不想要成王，”丹妮反驳道，话语和女孩一样充满挑战性，“同样的，琼恩从来也不想要成王。而如果不是因为我知道自己可以在这个位置上来做一些好事，我也不会想要成为女王。”

艾莉亚，看上去似乎是那种对皇室和政治事务不感兴趣的人，点了点头。

“我姐姐是一个优秀的统治者，她会成为一位好女王。”她确信地说，但这听起来更像是一个愿望，而不是必然事实。

北境独立一事因中间发生的一系列问题而停滞，一些贵族想要对琼恩放弃他与生俱来的权利来去支持她的决定提出质疑，但是接着他们想起了当丹妮莉丝在卓耿背上时可以多么的高效，而且随着冬天到来，那些渴望也渐渐减退，变为了顺从。

然而，丹妮莉丝不会允许珊莎再贸然行事而不承担任何后果。

“这将会是一个严酷的冬天，艾莉亚，我必须花费我所有的资源来改善人民的生活，我不能再承受另一场战争，我也不会再拿我最后一个孩子去冒险，我牺牲了太多以至于我几乎没有什么再留下的。她仍然统治着，并且从南境的资源中受益，为什么她还要把我当作敌人？”

当艾莉亚问自己同样的问题，同样的怀疑进入她的脑海时，她的表情变得温和了。

“她经历了太多。”艾莉亚试图辩护道。

“我知道，”丹妮打断了她，“你觉得我是自愿嫁给我丈夫的吗？我是被我哥哥卖给他的。”

如果她们走出城堡几步，她们会发现一千零一个不同的故事，讲述着生活对于其他女人是多么地可怕，但这不是重点。

“你想让我做什么，丹妮莉丝？”

丹妮用餐巾擦了擦嘴并起身打算回到她的寝房，在那里又一个少眠而多思的夜晚正在等着她，她走过艾莉亚，抓了抓她的肩膀。

“回临冬城吧，艾莉亚，你在那里还有家人，瑟曦马上就要死了。”

***

她的孩子的死是一个持续伤害她的记忆并在半夜使她惊醒，迫害她折磨她的反复出现的噩梦。提利昂犯下了严重的错误，即使是出于丹妮莉丝无法证明的善意的引导下，但它们就和瑟曦的罪行一样有害，这是丹妮在瑟曦生产的那天一直对自己重复的祷词。

“陛下，”接生婆在结束接生后来到她的房间，抱着正挥舞着的小小胳膊，“是个女孩，陛下。”

丹妮莉丝本想做一个更好的人，比瑟曦和其他深深伤害她的人要更好的人，她在内心最深处寻索，但那里只有破碎的空白，那些永远找不回另一半的碎片，所以丹妮不允许瑟曦抱着那个女孩，侍女们回忆说当她们把她带回地牢时她尖叫着“乔安娜”这个名字，虽然这让她心痛，但是雷哥和弥桑黛的死对她来说仍记忆犹新，她还无法承受给予对她的那种原谅。

“嘿，小宝贝，”丹妮一边抱着小婴儿一边哼着，她继承了兰尼斯特的所有特征，从金色的头发一直到亮绿的眼睛。

她允许了提利昂拥有凯岩城，但是他的侄女将会留在她的身边。所以，他们两个，她和提利昂，都可以享用这个悲剧结局的滋味；空住在他们曾经一度渴望拥有的地方，别无他物。

在生产后的第二天，瑟曦被带到石墙处等待被处决，灰虫子负责行刑，而艾莉亚·史塔克则是在人群中些许冷漠地看着。

丹妮莉丝逼迫提利昂目睹这一切，并允许他走近她，把手放在她的脸颊上安慰她，他轻轻拂过她的脖子，在看着她的脑袋被灰虫子砍下前耳语了几句道别的话。

_你想让我不顾我儿子和弥桑黛的死，让这一切的罪魁祸首不受惩罚，_ 她在心里想到，当行刑开始时，她看向的不是瑟曦，而是提利昂。 _这都是你的错，提利昂。_

“你感觉到什么了吗？”在这之后她问艾莉亚·史塔克。

琼恩的表妹只是耸了耸肩。

几个星期后，灰虫子请求她允许他把弥桑黛的骨灰带到纳斯，她非常高兴地同意了，即使她心里明白他没有回来的意思。

***

他来的那天，丹妮莉丝正在听着一位来自龙石岛的农民抱怨卓耿对他的牛的骚扰，最近一段时间，她孤独的儿子离开她的时间越来越久，也许是在寻找他和他的兄弟们曾经留在岛上的旧巢穴。像他的母亲一样，他知道的只有悲剧，丹妮耐心地听着，给了那个男人足够的补偿以减轻他的悲伤，接着她就收到了 _他_ 正在红堡并要求觐见她的消息。

她命侍从把他带到她的卧房来保留更多的隐私，虽然她不知道是什么事使他这么快在没有任何事先通知的情况下就来到首都。

当然，这是一个错误，因为当他找到琼恩的时候，她发现他靠在小乔安娜的摇篮旁，眼里含着泪水，想象着一个从未发生也不会发生的场景。

“这不是你想的那样，”丹妮连忙澄清道，“她是瑟曦的孩子，乔安娜。”

他擦了擦脸，整理了一下自己，丹妮打量着他，他看起来还不错，这使她安心，他穿着守夜人的衣服，尽管这次她知道他并没有发任何誓。

那种秩序已经不复存在了。

“陛下。”他问候道。

“雪诺大人。”她回应道，“为何我有幸得到您的光临？”突然间一阵恶寒从丹妮的脊骨传来，“请别告诉我它们又回来了—”

“不，”琼恩说道，认真地，他很紧张并一直在回避她的目光，“我们能坐下吗？”

丹妮莉丝命令侍从把茶水准备好放到阳台上，指示琼恩走到那里。不像以前，看见他不再以同样的方式伤害她了。然而，她心中仍然有一种永远难以消散的渴望，她告诉自己，一天又一天，她必须抚平它，但这就像在暴风雪中行走一样困难。

当一切都安排好后，他们俩都坐下来，凝视着脚下的城市，想起来这里的第一天让她感到很受伤，但想到一切可能会比这更糟让她感到庆幸，她的生活已经沦落到只想着事情可能会更糟的地步。

想啊，想啊，想啊，她所做的一切只是想。

“她为什么会在这儿？”琼恩终于问道。

她在自己的座位上直了直身子，知道当她告诉他她把她留在这里作为对提利昂的惩罚时他会怎么想她。

“她生在这里。”而从那以后，丹妮便再也无法离开她。

“我明白，”琼恩说，“史塔克大人把席恩认作他的养子养大。”

丹妮歪起脑袋问道：“你来这里想做什么，琼恩？”

他也许应该从这里开始说起，解释是什么事如此重要，以至于一封信并不足以解决。

“我听说王国被治理得不错。”他轻描淡写地回答道。

“并没有我想要达到的那么好，”丹妮反驳道，她仍然要处理高庭的继承问题，新多恩王子的拒绝，以及维斯特洛许多需要她注意的其他地方，而她甚至无法完全解决君临的饥荒问题。

“已经比之前要好了。”琼恩说，但他真正的意思是，至少没有战争了。

_这还不够，_ 她想到， _我还不够。_

这就是他在她身上唤起的那种感受。

“多年以来第一次一个真正关心的王国的人坐在了那把该死的椅子上，”他继续说道，这就好像他把她推下了悬崖，和流水的冲撞弄断了她所有的骨头，她的身体开始颤抖，直到琼恩靠到她身边时她才意识到自己哭了，“丹妮，”他唤着她。

_乔拉，_ 她回忆道。

_ “你有一个响亮的头衔，一份与生俱来的继承权，但你有的不止于此；你可以掩饰它和否认它，但是你有一颗善良的心，你不仅会受到尊敬和敬畏，你还会被人们爱戴。” _

但是她没有被爱。

_ 弥桑黛。 _

_ “我只能告诉您我所见的，陛下，我见过您听取谋士们的建议，我见过您在自己缺乏经验的的时候汲取他们的经验，权衡他们给您的选择，我也看到您无视过谋士们，因为有更好的选择，一种只有您才能看出的更好的选择。” _

但她无视了她的直觉去听取提利昂的建议，琼恩的建议，而当她最需要他们的时候，他们却辜负了她，接着弥桑黛死了，灰虫子走了。

这里除了废墟什么也没剩下。

“对不起，我只是，”丹妮举起一只手示意她的守卫一切都很好，起身倚靠在阳台的石栏杆上，她无法看着他的眼睛说话而让自己不崩溃，“我希望我能做的更好，更多，我从没有期盼过这会是简单的。然而，我以为这儿会是家，在龙石岛，我也有同样的感受，虚无。这里本应该是我的家，可再一次，这儿什么都不是。”

丹妮现在想要的并不是红门房子和柠檬树，而是她的孩子，乔拉，弥桑黛，巴利斯坦爵士，她甚至可以因为看到达里奥·纳哈里斯而感到高兴，因为他们会让她想起那段更简单的时期，她还怀着希望的时期，希望比其他任何东西都要强大。

直到她遇见他，希望变成了欲望，然后她的目标不再仅仅是铁王座，而是包括琼恩在内的一切。

然而，她并不把责任推脱于他，当他还有机会得到什么的时候，已经没有什么再留给她的了，她赢得了权力的游戏，却失去了所有。

她听到他回到屋内，去拖一个她之前没有注意到他随身带着的箱子，它中等大小，但没有重到他无法把它搬到放着被他们忘记的茶的茶几上。

“它之前被放在黑城堡，”他解释道，“在伊蒙学士的房间里，这是属于他的。”

丹妮向前倾查看这件物品，指尖划过坦格利安家族的精致章纹，即使在红堡的地窖，她也没有发现任何如此珍贵的属于她家族的物件，劳勃处理掉了任何有意义的东西。

她无言以对，害怕自己会在里面发现的事物。

“里面是什么？”她问琼恩。

“你应该自己打开看看，”他鼓励道但接着又拦住她，“但首先，有些事情你应该知道，给你。”他脱下他的外套，拿出一小张被卷起的羊皮纸，递给她。

丹妮展开它，发现了一封寄给她的信。

_ 丹妮莉丝女王： _

_ 陛下， 能和您交流是我的荣幸，即使这并不是我希望的方式，很有可能等您收到这封信的时候，我早已离开了这副暂存于世的躯壳，我没有多少时间剩下来把该说的都写出来。首先，我为您人生经历的艰巨苦难道歉，过去的，现在的，以及未来的，有无数次我希望我能为您和您的哥哥做的更多，但我的悔恨不应该成为借口。 _

_ 亲爱的侄女，亲爱的隔海的女王，我们怎么会想到一个像您一样的小女孩命中注定会成为我 们的救星呢？龙之母，自由之人的弥 莎 （Mhysa），当我听到您的消息时， 就好像再次阅读 您 已故兄长雷加的长信一样， 您 就是我们一直在等待的那个人。 _

_ 丹妮莉丝，你是我们的希望，告诉那些在学城的人，让他们听你的，他们必须得派一名学士来为你出谋划策，让你得到教导和保护。这么多年来，我一直在徘徊、等待、观察，而现在拂晓以至，我太老了，行将就木。 _

_ 我一直都在想着你 ，丹妮莉丝。当时机成熟时，我知道你会取得伟大的成就。在黑城堡，有一个年轻人，琼恩·雪诺，像你一样在为一个伟大的目标奋斗，你应该过来听听他要和你说些什么。 _

_ 您的曾祖叔父和侍从，坦格利安家族的伊蒙。 _

她把目光从羊皮纸上移开，又坐了下来，所以，他知道她。

“为什么我从来没有收到过这封信？我本可以去找他的！”她质问道。

他是她家族的最后一位成员，他本可以告诉她关于她祖先和家人的事实真相，而不是像韦赛里斯讲述的由幻想大肆渲染的故事，或者其他人所说的种种暴行，她本可以给他看她的孩子们。

“不，”琼恩结巴地回答道，“我发誓我并不知情，我不知道。。。是山姆，我得问问他为什么，但是我不知道，丹妮，他死的那天发生了很多事，我——”

她打断了他的解释，走过去打开箱子，里面有更多的信件和零零散散的纸张。文字，她只有她最后一位亲人的文字。

好吧，不是最后一位。

“你读过它们了吗？”她问道。

琼恩困惑地看着她。

“只读了有你名字的那封，我不会——”他艰难地咽下，“这是属于你的。”

“为什么？”她质问道，“为什么它们更应该属于我而不是你？”

“因为我之前一直和他在一起，我能够看着和听到他。”

她点点头，眼泪顺着脸颊流了下来。

“这就好像我想要的一切生活都把它们当作礼物双倍地送给了你，”她听起来苦涩而怨恨，“那些你甚至不想要的东西。“

“我不想让你恨我，”他痛苦地说道，“过去我一直因那些我无法控制的原因而被憎恨，请不要这样对我。”

“我不恨你，”她平静地说，“我羡慕你。”

她觉得承认这一点对她来说并没有什么用处，她的眼睛又转回到箱子和里面的信件上，在读完所有这些后，她会觉得和她的家人更亲近吗？

“丹妮，我不想离开。”

别又这样，她默默地恳求道，摇着头，好像要回避那些记忆，那些痛苦以及他所暗示的可能。

琼恩是不可调和的，不顾丹妮的不信任，这次他没有犹豫。

“我们伤害了彼此，你告诉我你不相信我，我是一个威胁，所以我屈服了，并照你说的做了，”轻柔地，他让她转过身来，这样她可以看着他，他的手抚上她的脸颊，“这么多年以来，我第一次不用再担心异鬼了，如果这就是我以后的人生，我想着我会试着去生活，但是我做不到，因为每天早上起来我脑子里的每个念头都是你，而当我将要入睡时，我同样在想着你是否对我有相同的感受，”在流泪之中，他哼地笑了一下，“我无法向前看，因为我不能停止爱你。”

从某种程度上来说，她渴望听到这些话，但经历了在龙石岛的那一晚之后，每次她听到这些话，她都感觉胃里被打了个结。

“我独自一人，琼恩，”她把自己护起来，“完完全全地一个人了，如果我现在开始需要你，当你再离开的时候——”

“我想要留下来，”他打断了她，“你已经学会了挺过任何事情，我知道你很坚强，我再也不会怀疑你了，但这并不意味着你必须要这么对自己。”

她还是不相信他，丹妮试着去，她真的试了，但是那种疼痛依旧存留。

她踱了几步，深吸了一口气，把头发甩到后面。

“你问过珊莎了吗？”

“没有，”他立刻回答，“我知道答案是什么。”

丹妮点点头。

“我不在乎那把丑陋的椅子，”丹妮莉丝转过头再次面对他，“但是我在乎我作为女王的职责，我想追求我改变世界的目标，改正我——”她停住了，纠正了自己，“我们家族犯下的错误，所以我会尽可能地留在这里，这是我的职责，我不能离开。”

“我绝不会要求其他的。”

一场斗争在她内心展开，理性的一方告诉她不要让他留下，另一方则告诉她不要让他离开。

“你这是在放弃自己的幸福。”她警告道。

他走得更近了。

“不，我是在追求它。”

又或者她是在拿自己剩下的最后一丝理智冒险。

“我还是。。。。。。”她咕哝着，不敢直接地表达自己的戒心，“对你有所怀疑。”

琼恩点点头，消除了他们之间的距离，他的一只手挽住她的腰，一只手放在她脖子的侧面，用大拇指爱抚着她的脸颊，她放任自己去闭上眼睛，享受他的触摸。

“我会陪着你的，丹妮。”

***

事实证明，卓耿并不是攻击农民牛群的那个，而是一只体型较小，精力充沛的刚出生不久的小龙，丹妮莉丝在看望她在龙石岛筑巢的儿子后从没有想到会再看到这种景象。她不知道这个生灵是不是来自卓耿，这就意味着他根本不是个他，或者它来自韦塞里昂或者雷哥，它的鳞片是深蓝色的，就像繁星闪烁的夜晚，总是跟着卓耿。

显然，这个小家伙不让他们离巢穴过近，直到它被建成有一只中等大小的狗那么大。

“他们还这么小就能制造这么大的灾难，真是不可思议。”当他们走进他们开采龙晶的众多洞穴之一时，琼恩评论道。

丹妮莉丝咯咯地笑了，踢开一些不幸挡在小龙的道上的可怜动物的骨头。

他们新的共处方式是他们还在探索的事物，一小步一小步地走着，日复一日地生活着，他们过去的浪漫诞生于生与死的战争中，它来的快去的也快，这一次没有匆忙，没有战争，虽然现在称不上是完全的和平与繁荣，使他们继续走下去的是他们想要尽可能提供帮助的愿望。

起初，她很害怕，但是她已经做好了他可能会在君临找不到自己的位置而最终选择离开的准备，由于她没有首相，她分离了她的事务把一部分交给他来尽他所能地做好，解决人民之间的纠纷是他最擅长的事情之一，总是能找到中间地带让每个人都满意，他同样对她在什么时候重建城市守卫和服侍于她旗下的军队提出了建议。

很快，不仅仅是首相，琼恩已经被当作配国王（Kingconsort）来对待，即使她还是不确定他们现在的处境。

“等他长大了就会更危险了。”她回答。

很明显，他必须要驯服这头小龙，如果有什么让她早期的统治变得更容易的话，那就是卓耿，此外，她怀疑除了他以外没有其他任何人能做到这一点。

“驯服雷哥更容易，”他回忆道，看到了丹妮因为提起她已故儿子皱起的脸，“丹妮，”他停下了，“我很抱歉当事情发生时我不在场。”

他们之间有一条不成文的规则，那就是把过去抛到脑后，只关注未来。然而，总有那么些时候过去变得让人沉迷需要被再次提起，来提醒丹妮她所失去的一切。

她只是点了点头，他之前已经多次请求她的原谅，而她已经给予了他，那些真正有罪的人不是已经死了就是正在接受惩罚。

“就。。。。”她必须要告诉他，“对他好一点。”

她说此话并没有恶意，而是作为一个请求他爱护一个珍贵而又独特的生命的人。

琼恩把火把举得更高了一些，朝前面的方向看去，吼叫声已经宣告了龙的存在。

“我希望他先对我好一点。”

确实，蓝龙允许了琼恩的接近，但接着他试着去咬他的手，在事态升级之前他们离开了洞穴。

***

当丹妮用她的鼻子在乔安娜的小肚皮上挠痒痒时，她迸发出了咯咯的笑声，这声音是如此的安宁，她可以在她的陪伴下度过一天的每一秒。

尽管她们的关系可以完美地被描述为就像一位母亲和她的孩子，丹妮知道最好不要跨越这个界限，她的存在遭到了御前会议的完全反对，她被反复地建议把这个女孩送给提利昂··兰尼斯特。

“如果问题在于她是近亲繁殖产下的女儿，那么你们就得抹去我和维斯特洛三百多年来的历史。”丹妮回答。

有些人争论说当她有了自己的继承人，乔安娜就会成为一个贪婪的私生子，渴望得到不属于她的东西。

“如果是这样的话，那么她就是一个真真正正的兰尼斯特。”丹妮开玩笑道，尽管这句话足够触及她的敏感区以至于她想立刻把说这话的人赶出红堡。

当然，这类谈话又引出了另一个让她的会议大臣焦虑的话题：她缺少丈夫和继承人。

丹妮莉丝的统治仍然被视为一个罕见的实验，维斯特洛人在过去对此更多的经历是雷妮拉和瑟曦，两位母亲和妻子都已经证明有足够的能力为王室提供继承人。

有一次，她和琼恩可能的婚事被提起到足够让人觉得不舒服，他们好几天都没有说话，不像一年前，他看上去并不热衷于这个想法，她相信这不仅是和家人或者爱人有关，他们现在是介于友谊和其他事物的之间的关系。

还有一种选择，那就是娶一个合适的人让他的后代得到保障，让琼恩娶一位可以为他们的家族提供继承人的女人，一个让她感到反胃的想法，这是事实，但当她向他提起这个话题时，琼恩的反应比她想的还要激烈。

“才不，丹妮，我才不要当你该死的种马！”

这件事发生在一周前，从那以后他们没再说过话。

当乔安娜挨着她在床上咿呀时，丹妮转过身看着床单，闭上眼睛，短暂的想象着旁边的女孩是从自己的子宫里出来的。

***

他进入她房间的方式也是人们不理解他们关系本质的另一个原因。

今天早上，她和她的财政大臣开启了一场争论，关于他坚持再向铁金库借一笔钱来给他们借给瑟曦的最后一笔贷款进行再集资的提议，以防铁金库做出他们最通晓的处理方式：毁掉他们的债主。所以丹妮莉丝累了，她最不想做的事就是和他争吵。

“那条蓝龙今天飞到了我的阳台上。”

_哦_ ，她想到， _所以是这件事。_

“他接受了你？”她带着新出现的好奇问道。

“我不知道，我是说，他让我拍了拍他，但是我想在我能骑上他前我是不会知道的，对吧？”

“是的，你说的没错，”她说，解完了她头上的辫子，自从弥桑黛后，她几乎没再让其他人碰过它们，“你应该给他取个名字。”

“是啊，”他同意，“我想也许，小星。（Starry）”

“小星？给一条龙？他又不是小狗！”

琼恩笑了，她也同样跟着笑了，在这么长时间没和对方说话之后这感觉真是奇怪。

寂静，只有轻柔的风吹过窗户的玻璃。

她坐着，他站在壁炉旁，一直保持着端正和效劳的姿势。

“还有别的事吗？”她问道，一边把她的项链，手镯和不是她母亲的第二枚戒指放到一个木盒里。

“我们这是在做什么？”他问道。

“你是什么意思？”

“我告诉过你我爱你，我回来来和你在一起，虽然我知道我们在前进的路上失去了一定程度的信心，但我们正在努力恢复，可为什么我总觉得我们从未取得任何进展呢？”

她有些惊讶的看着他。

“我给你的是一个和我平等的机会，我不想让你觉得我看不起你——”

“丹妮莉丝！”他低吼道，恼怒地，这次他迈过分开他们的台阶，单膝跪在她面前，用手捧起她的脸，“丹妮，我向你保证过我会在这里陪着你，我会一直这么做，但你得告诉我我们现在所处的位置以及我们将要前往的方向，我不会允许那些小丑介入我们中间把我们当作他们该死的傀儡。”

丹妮站起身，走了几步到窗台边，窗外一切都很安宁，没有人知道明天会发生什么。

“我也爱你，我从未停止这么做，我想我也永远不会停下，”她承认道，但还是无法面对他，“但是什么样的爱能让你感受到我在你身边感受到的东西呢？或者让我感受到你在我在你身边时感受到的东西？如果这是唯一使我们连接的事物呢？”

她听到他在她身后走动，尊重着距离。

“毕竟，你总喜欢把自己置于一个悲惨的境地，这不是什么新鲜事，我——”她感到自己的喉咙开始哽咽起来，“我无法给你一个未来，我几乎做不到一天天地活下去。”

“一个和你在一起的未来就是我全部的期望。”他回答道，说出每一个字都走近一步，丹妮转过身，发现他就在几寸之外。

“当我们在龙石岛的时候，你几乎不期望在我身边的任何事。”她记得他的反应，心中的刺痛又回来了。

想起那段回忆，他后退了几步，这次是丹妮跟上了他。

“我问你我是不是只是你的女王，你没有回答，我吻了你，你一动不动，然后又离开了，我不希望你因为自己的感受而感到愧疚，但请不要在不确定自己想要什么的情况下轻易地做出决定，因为我不能再承担拿自己和你冒险了，我有一个王国要治理，还有太多的人要依靠与我，”她的眼睛因忍住泪水而发痒，“我受够了，琼恩，我他妈的受够了。”

“我也是，”他直截了当地回答道，让她吃了一惊，“我受够了没有头衔，该死的王血流淌在我的血管里，我试着为我的兄弟姐妹们做正确的事情，但是他们从没有考虑过我想要什么，我认为什么是正确的，我试着为你做正确的事情，可你却把我送走了，不管我做了多少似乎对任何人来说都不够，我受够了试图去证明。。。我甚至不知道我到底在证明什么，我只是想要快乐。”

以这种方式听到这些话使她心痛，如果她有能力能带给他他所追求的幸福而不在这一过程中迷失自我，丹妮会做的。

“丹妮，”当他看到她眼中的恐惧时，他走向她，“丹妮，我们不用向任何人证明任何事，多年以来这个地方的人除了挥霍和为了那把难看的椅子打仗之外其他什么都没做，我们尽了我们最大的努力帮助他们，这就足够了，”他再次用手捧住她的脸，这一次她没有退缩，“和我在一起，让我和你在一起。“

她感到如此地欣喜，就像她曾经在他的怀里感受到的那样，在混乱之前，就是这般简单，她想象了一个在他身边的生活，不关心未来如何。在他之前，她默默地接受了她注定要统治并在消失前留下她家族遗产的最后痕迹的事实，任何和幸福有关的暗示似乎都注定会从她的手中溜走，因为她时常感受到的只有恐惧。

他低下头，用自己的嘴唇接住她的嘴唇，在丹妮还没来得及把自己拉开前温柔而又短暂地亲吻了她，琼恩挫败地叹了口气。

在他离开前，丹妮拉住了他的手，把他领到了床边，邀请他在她身边躺下。

“我困了，精疲力竭，我们一起睡觉吧。”她告诉他，“我们有足够的时间去思考。”

他没有犹豫地服从了，脱下了靴子跟着她，用双臂环抱住她，把她拉近自己。

如果像在一起睡觉这样简单的事是可能的，为什么不一起生活呢？

“琼恩，”入睡前，她最后一次引起他的注意。

“什么事？”

“小星对于一条龙来讲是个蠢名字，”她微笑，吹灭了点亮房间的最后一支蜡烛，“但是我喜欢。”

***

那天晚上后，他再也没有回到过自己的卧室，如果由他决定，仅是为了让他们周围的人放心，他们早就结婚了，也因为这是正确的事。然而，他不想以任何方式增加她的压力。虽然这对他来说非常地艰难，但他宁愿一辈子只做她的同伴也不愿意失去她。

当小星长到一匹大马那么大的时候，另外两条小龙也在龙石岛游荡了，因此丹妮得出结论，她的孩子们之前在岛上许多地方产过蛋，这给她带来了快乐，但同时，还有担忧。

“等我不在了以后谁来照顾他们呢？”她思考着说，但在琼恩给她答案之前，她转移了话题，“我们必须要重建龙穴，但是和之前不同，它必须得是一个他们可以自由无束又不对人们造成威胁的地方。”

计划，她制定了许多计划，她的生活从天空出现第一缕光芒到它藏到地平线下都充满了工作，只是为了让人们过的更好，但至少，她总是说，“我们”。

他紧随其后，跟随着这快速而狂热的节奏，指挥着她的军队和君临的守卫。

“你第一次骑雷哥的那天，你告诉我我毁了你骑马的兴致。”一天晚上，她对他说，蜷缩着靠在他的胸前，完全不知道他是多么地不得不把他的心思放在别的地方以掩盖他是多么的想要她，在她身边度过了那么多个夜晚却什么也没做后，“你还这么觉得吗？”

“骑龙的感觉比骑马要好多了。”他说。

“那是时候该让你骑上小星了。”

第二天，她陪他来到山丘顶，小星正在卓耿旁边休息，后者，当然，更大。当他看到他们到来时，蓝龙好奇地抬起了脖子，因为他们总是给他带来好吃的。

“我们要飞往龙石岛，我需要给你看一些东西。”她说。

琼恩抬头看着乌云密布的天空；一场暴风雨即将来临。

“你很久没有这么做了，”在她向前走爬到卓耿背上时，她提醒他，“需要我提醒你怎么做么？”

琼恩小心地让小星直接从他手中吞下了他的食物，以免失去自己的胳膊，事实上，年轻的龙也很小心并已经认出了他，但是戒备仍没有放心。

“抓住我能抓住的东西。”他重复道，因小小的不安开始占据他的脑海而皱起眉。

丹妮和卓耿起飞了。

他用力咽了口唾沫，摸了摸小星的脖子，以确保龙同意他们接下来要做的事，这次琼恩没有穿那件厚重的斗篷，所以找到爬上他的背的方法更容易。

一爬到背上，琼恩深深地呼出了一口气，他成功了。

当小星模仿卓耿，展开翅膀要跟着他的时候，琼恩没有太多时间去考虑其他事情，这使得他不得不快速抓住他的一只角，以免掉到地上。

他们一上天，小星就找到了卓耿并开始跟随他，虽然他在身下的龙的鳞片间获得了些许温暖，但空气是那么地寒冷，让他开始后悔没有戴上斗篷，

丹妮至少每天和卓耿进行一次飞行，即使只是在君临周围，现在琼恩明白这是为什么了，他闭上眼睛，释放自己，任风轻抚着他的脸，也许是因为小星的体型较小，他的动作幅度并没有那么大，所以琼恩并不觉得自己好像每隔两秒钟就会掉下来。

他们降落在龙石岛的峭壁之一上。

“怎么样？”当他从小星的肩膀下来时，丹妮问道，在他走向她之前，龙向他叫了一声，好像也想让他说些什么，琼恩摸了摸他的鼻子。

“比马好。”他回答。

丹妮让他沿着一条通往山洞的小路走，在那里一排排火把照亮了前方的道路。

“我们在这里做什么，丹妮？”他问她。

她向前走，直到他们到达堆在一个坑旁的土堆边，坑里是装着伊蒙信件的箱子。

“为什么？”他困惑地盯着她，问道。

丹妮用满是纠结的眼神看着他。

“我读了其中一些信，”她说，“我以为它们会让我感觉好些，但它们没有，它们只是让我想念所有我本可以拥有的或者不再拥有的事物。”

他为她感到难过，每当他想起凯特琳夫人因为相信他是她丈夫对她的背叛的时刻提醒时对他的凶狠目光，他也会这么想。

“丹妮——”他想告诉她，虽然他永远无法取代她失去的那些人，但他会在她的身边，永远。

“我不想有这样的感觉，我不想一直盯着地平线，等待着某件事发生来让我觉得完整，”她继续前进，直到从一个地方拿出一把铲子，“我不知道十年后会发生什么，但如果我一直抓着过去不放我一定无法到达。”她铲起一堆土，把它倒进坑里。

“丹妮，”他冲过去拦住她，“你确定吗？”

丹妮看着他，点了点头。

于是他从她的手中拿过铲子，替他完成这项工作，他同样不觉得他错过了什么，他对伊蒙学士的了解足以让他对他记忆犹新，他更愿意以丹妮和他分享的巴利斯坦爵士告诉她的故事的方式来记住他的生父，而不是阅读那些促使他毁掉他家人生活的胡言乱语。

过去的已经过去了，再多的言语也无法让它们回来。

外面突然雷声响起，丹妮惊叫一声。

“风暴降生的丹妮莉丝刚刚被雷声吓到了？”他开玩笑道。

她翻了个白眼，但也屈服了，因这其中的讽刺笑了起来。

“我们得在龙石岛过夜了，我不觉得死于雷击是个好主意。”当他们离开洞穴，第一滴雨开始落下时，她告诉他。

他们在咒骂和欢笑声中向城堡跑去，当他们湿漉漉，哆嗦着到达时，侍从们拥上来把干布盖到他们的身上。

“晚饭见。”在走回她第一次来这里时用的那个房间前，她说道。

琼恩看着她离开，确信自己不会再重蹈上次他们在那间有着绘图桌子的房间时犯下的错误。

***

“我必须飞往龙湾，”她宣布道，出乎他的意料，“我收到了达里奥的消息。”

“达里奥？”

“是的。”

“达里奥，那个雇佣兵？”

“没错。”

“达里奥，你的旧情人？”

“是的，达里奥，我丢下的人。”

她咯咯地笑了，然后嘬了口酒，他向她表示了恭喜和良好的祝愿，并邀她前往视察弥林和海湾其他城市的维护情况，如果丹妮实话实说的话，这么做更多是为了让他守住规矩，她愿意相信他会遵守他的承诺，但某种感觉告诉她，她还是需要用其他方式来维持他的忠心。

“我不想让你走。”琼恩说道，在长时间的停顿后，“不是这样，不是你一个人。”

她明白这是一种冒险。

“我会让你全权负责。”她解释道，“如果我回不来了，至少你已经在王座上。”她打趣道，但他的目光暗了下来。

“丹妮。”他警告道。

她觉得有点好笑地叹了口气。

“你是在嫉妒吗，琼恩·雪诺？”

“我必须要吗？”

“嫉妒达里奥？绝对不行。”

“那其他男人呢？”

她伸向他的手，用自己的手把它握住。

“我已经心有所属，我不想把它要回来。” 在回到她的座位前，她温柔地微笑并告诉他。

他起身并单膝跪在她面前。

“丹妮，嫁给我，我的心也同样属于你，我也永远不想要回来，你放下过去看往未来，我同样也想这么做。”他别开她的几缕银发，用手捧住她的脸，“我向你保证我会让你幸福，不论发生什么。”

丹妮冷冷地盯着，然后慢慢地笑了。

“这就是让你问出这个问题我需要做的？提出达里奥·纳哈里斯，那个雇佣兵，旧情人？”

他看起来很尴尬。

“我以前问过你，你拒绝了我。”

她用那种熟知的目光看着他，接着他意识到了自己这番话语背后深刻的特殊意义，在同一个房间，他也拒绝了她，在她最需要他的时候把她从他身边推开，留下她一个人。

“我爱你，丹妮，我爱你，什么都不会改变这一点。”他坚持认为她清楚他对她的感情，她对他不再有怨恨了。

“我知道，”她安抚他，举起手抚上他的脸，“我知道，我也爱你，我等你说这些话很久了。”

“那你为什么不告诉我？”

她耸了耸肩。

“这不一样。”

他低下头叹了口气，好像他又犯了个错误。

“那么，这就是你说‘我愿意’的方式？”

她发出嘲笑。

“娶一个女王可不是件容易事，你能给我什么呢，大人？”

他咯咯地笑了，她也微微地做了同样的事。

“这个嘛，陛下，”他说，“我知道怎么驭龙。”

这次丹妮和他一起笑出了声，这是她这么长时间以来第一次觉得肚子痒痒的，感到真正的快乐，尽管阴影仍旧不时地笼罩着她，但她不愿意再让这个小小的机会溜走了。

她站起来，移开盘子，坐到了桌子上，吓了琼恩一跳，让她觉得有点不好意思。

“那就来证明你能和一条龙做什么，然后我就会给你我的答复，大人。”

一开始他似乎对她这突然的举动感到十分震惊，但接着她注意到他的眼睛睁大了，他的呼吸加速，双拳攥紧。

“你确定吗？”他一边走近把自己夹在她的双腿之间，一边问道。

“我和你同床共枕够久了，足以知道我们都想要什么。”她回答，允许他把她拉进，直到他的身体完全紧贴着她，他们的脸只有几寸的距离，“如果你想得到你求婚的回应，那就开始找吧。”

她一说完这句话，他就吞下了她的嘴唇，丹妮见证着她给自己建造的围墙倒塌在地，再一次，她向他们的爱投降了。他们对上一次一点都没有忘记，丹妮因此感到高兴，不过，在他抚摸她和亲吻她的极度饥渴的方式中，她感受到了其他一些事物，更加的激烈却不失他的温柔。

他抬起她的屁股把她放到地上，同时轻松地脱掉了对方的衣服，在壁炉前，琼恩得到了对于他求婚的最终答复。

TBC


	3. 尾声：四季可梦 Epilogue: You Can Dream In Any Season

**尾声：四季可梦。  
**  
**伊耿征服315年后  
**  
提利昂由穿着黑红色盔甲的深肤色士兵们重兵把守着带到了王座厅，他知道他们是无垢者的前成员，他听说丹妮莉丝女王赏予了他们土地，并允许他们返回厄索斯，他们中大多数人仍然决定留在君临为他们选择的女王服务，他为她感到高兴。  
  
他走过长长的大厅，注意到这个地方已经被完全翻新了，他听传言说来自遥远国度的国王们会来觐见女王丹妮莉丝一世和国王伊耿坦格利安六世并赠予礼品，同样还有维斯特洛内来自不同王国和城市的领主们，他们在首都也会得到很好的招待。戴佛斯爵士是怎么说的来着？ _如果七大王国，自他们糟糕的历史以来，第一次被一位正直的女人和高尚的男人统治呢？_ 他的愚蠢和鲁莽以及其他许多人的恶意，几乎阻止了这一切的发生。  
  
提利昂愿意从心底里相信，在最后，琼恩和丹妮他们两人都明白了该如何克服人生的艰难困苦，打破了像古怪的命运一般跟随他们的悲剧之轮。  
  
通往王座厅的大门打开了，露出了声名狼藉的铁王座，还有它的女王。  
  
如果说这一景象使他目瞪口呆，那就是一种轻言，她没有失去丝毫她自身的美丽，她的权威也没有任何的减弱，他上一次见到她坐在王座上还是在龙石岛的时候。  
  
在她严肃的神态下，然而，他注意到她仍然有一些怀疑，他很久以前就背弃了她对他的信任，从那以后便再也没能证明自己值得它。  
  
“陛下，”他鞠躬，挺直身子望着她的眼睛，他记得她鄙视软弱，“您看起来。。。。。。很美。”  
  
丹妮莉丝的严厉注视并没有变得温和，不论如何，他并没有打算赢回她的同情。  
  
“您看起来不错，提利昂大人。”她回答道，她的语气仍然在她需要的时候十分地有力。  
  
提利昂哼笑了一声，伸了伸胳膊。  
  
“我老了。”  
  
“我们都老了。”  
  
“是的，但是，时间对您仁慈多了，陛下。”  
  
寂静，她在她的位置上稍微动了动。  
  
“这是没有办法的。”最后，她说道。  
  
这对他们两个来说都是一个沉重的结论，他最后悔的事情之一就是没有注意到她痛苦的严重和关键性，而让她如此的孤苦无援，换做其他人，谁能在这样的情况下不向绝望屈服呢？  
  
他把自己拉回现实。  
  
“我听说了好消息，”他祝贺道，“一个男孩，对吗？好在继承方面终究不是个问题了。”  
  
正是这句话使她严肃的脸上终于露出了一丝非常克制的微笑。  
  
“他的名字叫罗柏，这意味着那些可悲的争论很快就会被遗忘了。”  
  
丹妮莉丝眨了眨眼睛，放松了她的姿势。  
  
“我们想叫他艾德，但是珊莎小姐做了珊莎会做的事，提前打败了我们，”她的嘴唇扭动了一下，但是不是出于恼怒，而是因为另一个在她脑中闪过的记忆，“这是他第一个也是唯一的儿子，他想以他兄弟的名字为他命名。”她解释道。  
  
“我完全理解，我们永远无法抹去那样的羁绊，即使是死亡将彼此分开的时候。”  
  
“是的，我们不能。”  
  
即使是她也把她已故哥哥的名字，一个据提利昂所知令人难以忍受的男人，给了她一个同样已故的儿子。  
  
大门在他身后打开，卫兵们排成一排，为国王腾出入口。通常，情况正好相反，国王坐在王座上，王后才是那个带着孩子出现的人，然而，如他般总是不走寻常路，临冬城的私生子成了七大王国的国王，以及在之前，坦格利安家族最后的男性后裔，带着三个幼童小心地走了进来。  
  
其中之一是他们家庭不久前增添的新成员，他们黑头发的小男孩紧抱着父亲，在他的两边各有一个女孩，那个有着她母亲银色头发的更小的女孩抓着她父亲的长袍，睁着大大的眼睛盯着提利昂。  
  
_她肯定觉得我是个怪物，_ 他在心里推断道。  
  
令人惊讶的是，她在经过他跑向她母亲前发出了一阵咯咯的笑声，她的小短腿缓慢而艰难地爬上台阶，丹妮莉丝在她到达时把她的女儿抱了起来，这就是七大王国的女王和维斯特洛整个糟糕历史以来第一位王储公主。  
  
提利昂再次转身面对琼恩·雪诺——伊耿·坦格利安六世——另一个女孩笔直而安静地站在他的右边。  
  
_乔安娜_ ，他认出来了。  
  
花了十年的时间，女王才终于允许他回到首都并看望他的侄女，她个高而苗条，严肃的表情让他想起了瑟曦。当然，她头发的编式和她继母的一摸一样，在她翡翠绿的双眼中，留下了些许她父亲清秀脸庞的痕迹。  
  
提利昂露出微笑，深吸了一口气。  
  
  
***  
  
  
“。。。。。。pa”罗柏喃喃地念道，抬起眼睛看向天空，小星的影子在他们上方若隐若现，丹妮快速地及时遮住了他的小眼睛，他继承了他父亲对阳光的敏感。  
  
“是的，Kepa（*爸爸，瓦雷利亚语）”丹妮对她的宝贝儿子说道，满面笑容，一边梳理着他蓬松的黑色卷发，他的头发比蕾伊娜（Rhaenna）和乔安娜和他同龄时的头发还要多。  
  
“。。。。papapapa。”他不停地重复道，直到嘴里冒出了小泡泡。  
  
在清理他的口水时，丹妮笑着摇了摇头。  
  
琼恩被要求到鞋匠广场去处理一项紧急事件，蕾伊娜总是难以避免地想跟着他。  
  
_“某一天她会成为他们的女王，他们需要了解她。”_ 琼恩会争论说，接着他同样也会带上乔安娜，然后丹妮就会发脾气，他总是拿他的女儿们没有办法。  
  
丹妮向后靠向卓耿的鳞片，等着提利昂和乔安娜结束他们的重逢。如果由她决定，这件事永远都不会发生，然而，她出生时的情况和出身从没有被隐瞒过，而她即将要成为一位年轻的小姐，关于她叔叔提利昂的疑问已经开始了。  
  
如果她说她不害怕，那她就是在撒谎，实际上，她怕极了，乔安娜虽然有着兰尼斯特的血脉但她完全是她的女儿，她在她还是个婴儿的时候就给她洗澡，她看着她迈出第一步，听着她说出第一句话，当所有人都劝她把她放逐或者把她当作“私生子”对待时，丹妮和琼恩全心全意地爱着和保护着她，视如己出。  
  
他们怎么能不爱她呢？像他们一样，乔安娜在一个可怕的情况下出生，承担着她父母行为的重担，没有任何可能他们会——尤其是丹妮——会允许同样的故事在她身上重演，而且她也不愿意让提利昂·兰尼斯特把她的女儿从她身边带走。  
  
_除非她想要走_ ，丹妮想起来， _除非她想离开我们。_  
  
在她身后，她听到琼恩和蕾伊娜在聊着一些他们不愿和她分享的事，这趟旅途很短。  
  
蕾伊娜跑过去坐在她身边，拥抱丹妮。  
  
“我的mandia（*姐姐，瓦雷利亚语）在哪？她还和那个小小的叔叔在一起吗？”她用她动听，轻柔的声音问道，转身看向红堡。  
  
琼恩走过来，同样坐到地上，丹妮给他腾出空间，让他坐到她身后，她躺在他的胸膛上，环住她和她怀中迷迷糊糊打着瞌睡的罗柏。  
  
“是的，亲爱的，”丹妮回应她的女儿，“她还在那里，和她的舅舅交谈。”  
  
蕾伊娜做了个鬼脸。  
  
“那个小小的叔叔也是我的舅舅吗？”  
  
“不，他不是。”  
  
“为什么他是乔安娜的舅舅却不是我的舅舅？”  
  
她只有五岁，这个世界就是等着她揭秘的最大谜团，她总是不停地问问题，无论她去到哪里，遇到什么人。  
  
“提利昂大人是乔安娜母亲的二弟，就像罗柏是你的弟弟。”琼恩解释道。  
  
他们和她聊过乔安娜的父母，在孩子能够理解这个话题的范畴内。  
  
在他们结婚后不久，丹妮就前往了龙湾，尽管琼恩在她身边，但正如她担心的那样，她不得不在那里停留一段时间，以重建达里奥·纳哈里斯无法维护的秩序，他回到维斯特洛而她不在的那几个月是他们新婚以来最艰难的时刻，但同样也是体现如果他们携手一心就能克服任何难关的真实证明。  
  
接下的第二年，一场瘟疫在维斯特洛蔓延开来，这就好像每一年他们都要面临一个新的挑战，而当一切终于平息时，几乎就像一个吉兆一般，丹妮发现她怀孕了。  
  
蕾伊娜是在经历了漫长而又繁杂的孕期后出生的，这使他们决定不再要更多的孩子，然而，一年前，不管她喝了多少月茶，她还是怀上了罗柏。  
  
_“我们应该停止去计划这些事。”_ 她有点沮丧地说道，忽略了那种总是会告诉她事情会出大错的危机感。  
  
事实证明，生下罗柏很容易，比他们想象的要容易得多。  
  
“你在想什么？”在见她长时间的沉默后，琼恩问道。蕾伊娜正在向她的小弟弟做着鬼脸，推迟了他的小睡。  
  
丹妮用力地咽了口唾沫。  
  
“如果她决定离开呢？”  
  
“那么，我们不得不接受她的决定。”  
  
她抬头看向他。  
  
“我不想失去她。”  
  
“你不会失去她的，丹妮。她是你的女儿，她也把你当作母亲一般爱你，但最终，她有自己选择的权利。”  
  
琼恩同样也一直对她非常地保护，尤其是当这个女孩的私生子身份是她最沉重的负担的时候。  
  
_“我不希望她在长大的过程中总觉得自己需要不停地证明自己。”_ 他曾经说过。  
  
“如果她选择不留下来呢？如果某一天她选择去恨我呢？”  
  
许多人认为她把她废黜并处决的女人的女儿养大是一种疯狂的举动，当然这并不完全稀奇，之前类似的事也不是没发生过。  
  
“我是根据经验告诉你的，”他在她的额头上轻轻地吻了一下，“她最终会找到自己的归属。”  
  
当太阳落山的时候，乔安娜爬上了他们在上面度过了一下午的小山丘，蕾伊娜跑过去抓住她，差点让高个子女孩摔到了地上，而她只是笑了笑，拍了拍蕾伊娜的头。  
  
琼恩和丹妮站起来迎接她。  
  
“他人很好，”她回答道，看上去犹豫而疑惑不解，“他提到你和父亲曾经是他的朋友，他还提到他非常想念詹姆·兰尼斯特爵士。”  
  
琼恩把手放到她的肩膀上。  
  
“他是一位伟大的骑士，曾经与我们并肩作战对抗死亡军团，你应该永远记住这一点。”  
  
“我知道。”她微微笑着说道，看向丹妮，“他还讲了 _她_ 对你的龙和朋友弥桑黛所做的事情。”  
  
尽管那种痛苦已经不一样了，她也不再因此觉得眩晕和失落，但是当她听到弥桑黛的名字时她还是感受到了胸中的疼痛，雷哥从空中坠落的记忆，乔拉，韦塞里昂，他们都回来了。  
  
琼恩伸手去抚摸她的背部下方，安慰她。  
  
“我知道她伤害了你，”乔安娜走近，眼睛里闪着泪花，“我很抱歉。”  
  
丹妮向前走，抱住了她。  
  
“永远不要觉得你要为你母亲所做的事或者任何你自己没有做的事而向我道歉，”她松开她看向她的眼睛，有时她喜欢以它们来记住雷哥的鳞片，“我们不是我们的父母，我们来到这个世界，就是为了让它变得比他们留给我们的更好。”  
  
乔安娜再次拥抱丹妮，让泪水顺着脸颊流下。  
  
蕾伊娜走到她们中间。  
  
“你们为什么哭？”她皱着眉头问道。  
  
“她们不是因悲伤而哭泣，有时人们哭是因为快乐。”  
  
“人们怎么能同时悲伤又快乐呢？”她反驳道，因觉得自己被骗了有点小小地不满。  
  
在罗柏的咿呀和蕾伊娜的喋喋不休之间，丹妮莉丝有那么一瞬间忘了她最大的恐惧，然而，当琼恩和孩子们走到她们面前时，乔安娜转身对她说道，“他告诉我他想让我成为他的继承人，因为他没有妻子和孩子，他病得很重。”  
  
丹妮注意到了他的糟糕情况，但起初她以为这仅仅是年龄的问题。  
  
“那么你想和他一起走？”  
  
“我希望。。。。。”接着贵族小姐的礼仪撑不住了，她开始结结巴巴，仿佛找不到合适的词语来表达自己，“如果陛下您——”  
  
丹妮举起手止住了她。  
  
“没事的，亲爱的，”她明白，尽管这令她感到心碎，“只是记住，这里，”她抬头看向琼恩和孩子们所在的方向，“也是你的家。”  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
“我为什么不能碰雪，Kepa？”  
  
在这个地方很难找到木材生火，但也不是不可能，他本想前往避冬市镇，但是蕾伊娜的注意力几乎很难分散，会一路跟着他。北境仍然是一个充满冷漠和不信任的地方，蕾伊娜最终还是要和他们打交道，但是琼恩和丹妮更希望那一天离他们远一些而不是更近。  
  
“因为你会被烧伤的。”他向她的女儿解释道，她紧跟在他的后面，戴着她的羊毛手套在雪地里挖着小沟。  
  
“但它们是冰，Kepa！”她撅起嘴巴抗议道。  
  
“是的，如果你碰它们太久，也会烧伤的。”  
  
  
“火才会烧伤，冰会让人觉得冷。”她坚持道，使得琼恩笑了起来，这些日子他的大部分时间都花在了和他的小宝贝就同一些问题兜圈子上，而他不愿改变这些时光的任何一秒。  
  
“它们两者有时十分地相似。”  
  
“我不懂！”  
  
“蕾伊娜，如果我让你脱掉手套，你妈妈会生我的气的，你想让她生我的气吗？”  
  
如果她真生气了，他这一夜大概会过的比现在更加寒冷，但当然，他没有说出这部分。  
  
“哦不。”她咯咯笑着说道，在很小的时候，她就学会了不要挑战她母亲强势性格的极限。  
  
琼恩背起了他那部分木头，只分了一小部分让她带着。  
  
“好啦，把这些带上，看好路。”他指示道。  
  
像一道闪电一般，白灵出现在了她的身边，琼恩记不清多少次了，但他确信冰原狼是自愿这么做的，蕾伊娜虽然简直就是她母亲的翻版，但她同样也喜爱她这一边的血脉。  
  
“Kepa。”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“为什么白灵不能像卓耿和小星那样有其他的小狼呢？”  
  
她太小了以至于不理解这些龙之间准确来说并不交配，所以她认定卓耿和小星作为最大的两条龙，其他的龙是他们的孩子。  
  
“也许他在其他某个地方有小狼，我们只是还没看到他们。”  
  
她很高兴，这个猜想使她的脸上露出了大大的笑容。  
  
“我想要一只小狼，Kepa！”  
  
“是吗？可是你已经有一条龙了。”  
  
这并不完全是事实，最终她总会和某一条龙建立羁绊，但目前除了卓耿和小星，她自己而言还没有进展到那一步。  
  
_“我本想把龙蛋放到她的婴儿床上，就像我们家族的人以前做的那样，”_ 丹妮曾经抱怨道， _“但我发誓，它们实在太难找了。”_  
  
龙石岛变成了它们的一个大巢穴，丹妮不知道它们是否都来自韦塞里昂和雷哥，或者如他所说，她自己本身的魔法唤醒了那里早已存在的龙蛋化石。  
  
“我想要一条龙作为火和一只小狼作为冰！”  
  
**冰与火的女王** ，他想到。  
  
“好吧，如果有一天我们看到了他的小狼，你可以给他或者她起名字，它就是你的了。”  
  
当然，这几乎是不太可能的，因为白灵大部分时间都是单独出现，琼恩从没看见过他有狼群陪伴。  
  
“罗柏也能有一只吗？还有乔安娜？我想把小狼们带给我所有的朋友！”  
  
想象到先是龙在君临上空盘旋，现在凶猛的冰原狼又成群地在街上游荡，他不禁笑得厉害，那些可怜的百姓已经受够了。  
  
“我们回家吧，免得你妈妈自己都能把壁炉点燃了。”  
  
“我们有木棍棍来生火呢，你个笨笨！”  
  
他们终于到家了，虽然准确的说它并不在那个瀑布旁，但它就在它附近的地方，在北方拥有一件住所来让他们可以随时逃离南方的勾心斗角事实上是丹妮的主意，他认为蕾伊娜之所以对寒冷天气如此的着迷，是因为她是在北方被怀上的，他对此十分确定。  
  
想到那段记忆使琼恩的脸红了起来，他连忙拉住他的女儿让她先进屋。  
  
他听到丹妮问候蕾伊娜的声音，并饶有兴趣地和女孩闲聊着，琼恩走进来，发现他们三个人坐在那儿，在壁炉微弱的火光前。  
  
“你们怎么去了这么久，你的女王都要冻僵了！”丹妮坐在座位上打趣道，罗柏蜷在她的怀里，贴着她的胸。  
  
如果有人再问琼恩他想要什么，他会回答就是这个，这就是他一直想要的，他可以接受责任和王冠，甚至去热爱时不时的工作，但这才是他最享受的，一个属于他自己的家庭。  
  
当然，没有乔安娜，这感觉有些不完整，然而，他知道，去了解她的家庭并探索出自己的一番天地对她来说是最好的。至少，她从一开始就知道真相，爱是她从未需要求得的东西。  
  
等到晚上晚些时候，他会确保他的女王暖暖乎乎的，但现在，在服从她的命令前，他在她的头上留下了轻轻的一吻。  
  
他们总是需要冰来点燃他们的火焰。  
  
  
  
FIN


End file.
